The Beginning of an End
by Let Go of My Faygo
Summary: Sometimes things can just change, change in ways you cannot fix. They can happen when you least expect it, and can happen any day. The only problem is that you never know when to be prepared for it. Virus fic. Feedback is needed please!
1. Prologue

**Hello, my fellow Hetalia fans! It is so nice to be back and writing again after such a haitus :D *Ahem* Anyway...**

**This is no ordinary Hetalia fanfic. At least I hope so. This is my own little Hetalia-Zombie-fic, and my inspiration comes from playing the "Walking Dead" app from my friends Ipad. I actually love the plot, and decided to twist it up a bit to use for this fic :)**

**Now, I will admit now, this fic in _no _way will be a parody. Even though Hetalia is a very... how I should say, kind of freaking hilarious and totally not serious, I am writing it so that it is a tad more serious, since we will be dealing with character death in future chapters, and who knows- your favorite characters might be next! I also have an OC in here, but it's only one, and I love her dearly, so I hope you all do as well :) And the mentioning of another, but only one is being used :P**

**Warnings: A lot of blood and gore, as well as major swearing later. I haven't decided on whether or not to add sexual themes, in which then this fic might be moved to the M rated section in this archive. I also do not own Hetalia in any way- otherwise that would be freaking awesome. **

* * *

**_Prologue_****_  
_**

Sometimes things can just change, change in ways you cannot fix. They can happen when you least expect it, and can happen any day. The only problem is that you never know when to be prepared for it.

I'm only saying this because, well, something like that happened a while ago. A long while ago- maybe six months? It's hard to keep track nowadays. Actually, there almost isn't anything left anymore that I can keep track of- where we have been, where we haven't been, when the undead are going to turn up again and take another one of the group. Heck, maybe they will take two of us. You just never know.

Right now, my mind is trying to comprehend what is going on right now. Between avoiding death at every corner, keeping her safe, watching another one of us get dragged away to their own death, and losing yet another one of my closest friends. But right in front of me, I...

I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. I should start from the beginning, from where this whole disaster started...

If I remember correctly, we had just ended the latest world meeting, and everyone was on their way home. It was held at my sister's place, you know, good ol' Portugal. I had just said good-bye to her before I headed out of the building, along with many of the other countries who were using their last few minutes trying to catch up one another. I would have talked to a few friends, but I knew I had to find the Italian family first, you know, to get a ride home.

Ah, the Italian family. They are some of the cutest and funniest countries I have ever met in my long life. Always full of energy and pasta. The first one was Italy himself, and he was a pretty friendly guy, although just a bit on the lazy side if you want honestly. Romano is one of his brothers, and he is a true friend of mine, almost like a son, or a little brother even. I actually helped raised him- if only he could be a little nicer though! Sadly I don't know Seborga too well, but I heard he is quite the charmer. Ah, and last is their sister, Sicily. She's a very sweet girl, and is always smiling. She's quite pretty too, although I have heard she can have a temper every now and then. I guess she gets it from good ol' Romano then, huh?

"Ah, there he is! You kept us waiting," I hear Seborga say. I turn around, and was greeted by smiles and Romano. While the other three waved in a friendly manner, he just kinda glared at me with his arms crossed.

Good ol' Romano.

"Come on, I don't have all day," I hear him grumble as he swung the car door open. He immediately took the shotgun seat, and since Seborga had already taken a seat in the drivers area, meaning I was in the back with the other two.

"Thank you so much you guys, this is great," I said, giving them all a warming smile. Italy smiled back, patting my arm real quick.

"Anything for a friend! Hold on, I have to tell Germany something real quick," and with that he took off. Romano stuck his head out of the window.

"Don't take to long! We aren't going to wait forever!" He yells before putting the window back up. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Sicily opened the car door for me. I stepped in, and immediately began to chat with them while we waited for Italy to come back.

It's kinda funny. The day had seemed to be quite normal. Usually when Portugal would hold the meetings, the Italians would picked me up on the way, just as a way of being friendly, and I usually did the same for them if the meeting in their direction. I guess you could say we were pretty close, and that still remained till now.

Again, I am getting a little ahead here. After Italy had finally returned, Seborga almost stepped on it right away. I jumped in my seat a bit- the Italian's weren't exactly the best drivers, but after a few minutes, we were actually going quite smoothly. After that, again, it was quite normal. Italy would talk about pasta, Sicily and I would engage in a conversation about tomatoes, Romano would sleep, and Seborga would usually sing along with anything that came on the radio.

"And then I tried the pasta, but the cook over cooked in and it was all hard and made me sad," Italy whimpered, clutching his stomach. No one was quite sure who he was talking to, so Sicily and I would nod and respond every now and then.

"Are you serious? Pah, he shouldn't even be called a chef if he can't make pasta," Sicily scoffs, flipping her blonde hair a bit. I laughed a bit.

"You don't know. He could have had been having a bad day," I said, trying to stick up for the poor guy. Italy shook his head.

"That is no excuse for bad pasta though. Like when Germany tried to make pasta once, but it came out all burnt and bad. I know he meant well, but I couldn't look at him in the eye the rest of the night," he says, crossing his arms and shaking his head. I had to admit, I actually laughed at that.

"Okay, I will admit, that it pretty bad," I say just as Romano began to stir from his sleep a bit. He shot a glare over his shoulder, back at the three of us.

"Will you guys shut up a bit? I can't sleep," He growls. Sicily and Italy pout, looking out their windows, while I gave out the only response.

"Oh, come on Romano, lighten up a bit," I say, beaming at him. He just let out a "Pah" kind of sound and turned away. I frowned a bit- he was just as stubborn as he was when he was younger. Seborga hadn't been saying much, but he would belt out a couple of lyrics from the random songs that would sound their way through the speakers. Only, I wasn't paying too much attention to it as I started to notice something that was quite odd.

Every now and then, a few police cars would zip by quickly, their sirens blaring loudly as they went. Cars would stop all over the place only to let them pass by. I could tell that Sicily had also noticed, as her eyes fallowed the blinking lights.

"I wonder what is going on,"she says, looking back at me. I only shrug as Italy leans over my lap, pointing out of the window.

"Hey, I think I see Germany," He says, smiling. I look out the window, although it was a very brief glance as we drove by. I did, however, see two guys standing out of their car with a bunch of people surrounding them. I wasn't sure if one of them was Germany or not, so I had to take Italy's word for it. Romano took a glance out of the window as well, frowning.

"Whatever it is must be damn important," He says, watching as a couple more police cars race by. Seborga let out a low whistle, still flipping through the radio.

"Ah, probably some idiot who crashed into some other idiot. Oh hey, a J-Lo song," He chirps, turning up the radio a bit. Even though the police cars were a tad unsettling, it was kinda hard not to sing-along with Seborga, and Sicily and Italy joined in right away as well before Romano reached forward and shut the radio off.

"No," He says. Everyone groans.

"Come on Romano, what do you have against J-Lo?" I complained, just to tease him a bit. Seborga ignored Romano's attempt and turned the radio back on, although Romano made sure to shut it off again.

"I said no."

"Yeah, and I am the driver, so I pick," Seborga argues, shooting a glance over at that.

That was when everything started to go downhill.

Before long, Romano and Seborga were wrestling each other over whether the radio stays on or off. The three of us tried to get them to calm down, especially once the car started to swerve. With Jennifer's voice flickering around, the screaming and the swerving, I felt my heart starting to skip a few beats, especially once Italy and Sicily latched themselves onto me as they started to panic a bit.

"I said _NO._"

"You're acting like a child!"

"Stop it Seborga!"

"Hands _off_, Romano!"

"Seborga, you really should look at the road," I said shakily, although my voice was barely heard. I had half a mind to reach forward and try to pull them apart, although I was frozen in my seat. The sirens, the buzzing radio, the swerving, it was all happening so fast-

"LOOK OUT!" Italy suddenly screeches. Seborga looks forward, immediately stepping on the brakes as he tried to skid to a stop. Unfortunately, it was too late.

That, my friends, is where it all starts to end.

* * *

**I hope it was okay- I am not very good with 1st person, it was just something I wanted to do for the first chapter. The rest of the series will be in third person. Anywho, I hope you are enjoying it so far, and I should be up with the next chapter very soon :)**

**Please leave some feedback~**


	2. So It begins

_**Chapter One- So It Begins**_

Blood-curdling screams filled the air as the car collides. What was it they hit? None of the passengers were sure, although it looked quite human. All they saw was the thing crash against the windshield before the car was sent off flying off of the road, twisting and turning as it flipped over.

The metal bent and glass cracked, and the screaming had ceased. There was at least five young passengers inside the vehicle, although it was certain that the number would change quite soon. Minutes passed and no one stirred.

Suddenly he woke up, blood dripping from the cut on his forehead, and a sharp pain rose through his leg all the way into his nerves. He grunted in pain, almost letting out a small cry. His vision was blurry, taking a couple of seconds before everything became solid once again. His breathing was quick and nerving, his whole body compressed into a tight ball as he laid on the hood of the car, that is, if the car was actually right-side up. His dark green eyes darted left and right, and seeing the familiar faces around him, everything came back to him.

One one side of him was Sicily, the Italian's only sister. Her arm was still hanging onto his, although the grip was nowhere near as tight as it was before. Her body was sprawled out beside his, still entangled within her seat belt. His hand reaches forward shakily, touching her scraped cheek. It felt warm, meaning she was still alive.

"Sicily... Sicily," He whispers, his hand gently nudging the side of her face. It takes a moment, but her head suddenly snaps up, her bright green eyes flashing with fear as she looks at him. She almost screams, just before he shushes her.

"Sh, it's just me. Are you okay?" He asks, the feeling of blood still trickling down his face. Sicily takes a moment and catches her breath, her gloved hand rising up to move a strand of hair from her face.

"I... I think so..." she finally responds. "Oh my God, your head..."

"It's nothing," he says, giving her a small smile. He feels something moving around beside him, and he turned his head the best he could and saw the face of Italy. It was obvious he was awake, as tears streamed down his face and mixed with the blood that fell from his cuts.

"Spain? What happened? Why does everything hurt?" He immediately belts out as many questions as he could think of, although he was taking many short breaths in between. Spain had to stop him before he lost all his air and passed out with a concussion.

"Here, does anyone see a way out?" He whispers softly, looking around the best he could. Unfortunately he was in the middle seat, and did not have easy access to the door like the other two did. Sicily shifts in her seat a bit, slowly shifting back.

"H-Hang on," She says, slowly moving her way out. Thankfully, the window next to her was already shattered, making it easier for her to shift her way through the dented passage. Unfortunately, however, shattered glass was also still lying around, and she wasn't careful enough to avoid the large piece where her knee landed.

"Ah!" She cries out.

"What is it, Cee?" Italy asks, using her nickname. Sicily sniffs a bit, the pain of pierced skin rising through her nerves.

"I think I got glass in my knee," She says, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Spain bites his lip slightly.

"Can you still move? I can look at it if I can get out," He say reassuringly. Sicily nods, sniffling as she slowly slides her way out of the totaled vehicle. After crawling out backwards, Sicily immediately scooted over to give Spain and Italy enough room to get out. She held her knee in, still crying as blood swelled from the open wound.

Spain winced as he forced himself out. His right leg hurt- likely due to an open wound as well- although he tried his best to ignore it as he turned to help pull Italy out of the mess.

"Ow! Be gentle, glass is tearing up my jacket," Italy cried out, fretting over the cuts as he was helped out. Spain rolled his eyes in amusement, despite the current situation. What he couldn't believe was the sight of the car- he had never seen such a wreck, and it was a miracle no bones had been broken, as far as he knew. Romano and Seborga had yet to be checked.

"Italy, do you see Romano, or Seborga?" Spain asked. Italy looked down, bending over.

"I'll check real fast, but I don't think I see them. Maybe they went to get help, or maybe some pasta. I am a bit hungry," Italy soon trailed off after that after he started calling his brother's names. With no sight of them, it was assumed that they had gotten out and managed to probably go find help. Spain turned around and smiled at Sicily, kneeling down in a painful manner to look at her knee.

"Alright, what do we have here," he says, taking a closer look. Sicily wiped her eyes on her gloves, wincing as Spain tried to wipe some of the blood away.

"Ow," She mutters. Spain looks a tad closer, and manages to see the faint shape of the glass. It wasn't nearly big enough to cause too much damage, other then maybe a nasty cut.

"Okay, take a deep breath, this might hurt," Spain warned. Sicily put her hands over her mouth and braced herself.

Even when hearing his sister crying out, Italy almost had his chin on the ground as he looked inside the front of the car. He winced in pain with every movement, as his body was sore with bruises underneath his torn clothing. He tried to focus more on the car, doing his best to examine the front. It was in much worse condition then the backseat was, yet there was no sign of Seborga or Romano. However, the sight of the crushed radio was something to revel in for a second.

Italy continued his search while Spain tried to calm Sicily down, looking around carefully as he crawled towards the hood of the car.

"It's not bad, I promise," Spain tries to say, smiling as he tried to dry Sicily's eyes. She shook her head.

"It hurts really bad though..."

"Here, come on, can you stand?"

"I don't know," Sicily said. Spain tries his best to stand up properly, although limping a bit when pressure is put on his leg. Sicily blinks up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Is your leg okay?" She asks as she also stands up, using the broken car for support. Her knee throbbed a bit, but it was no where near as bad as Spain's leg, although it still bled quite a bit. Spain chuckled, waving his hand.

"Nah, it's nothing too bad, it's..." He trails off, his eyes looking over Sicily's shoulder, over the other side of the car. His face suddenly falls, and grief suddenly weighs down his chest. Sicily grows curious and looks behind her, and gasps loudly, her hands folding in front of her face as her tears fall once again.

"No, no, NO," Italy suddenly cries, falling to his knees next to Seborga's body. The youngest Italian brother was laid face-down on the ground, just a mere few feet away from the wrecked car. Blood was pooled around him, and his body did not heave, showing that he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Seborga, Seborga!" Italy cries out, shaking his brother's shoulder helplessly, sobbing as he did so.

"Oh no, oh no, oh God Seborga," Sicily muttered over and over, crying as she walked the best she could next to Italy. The older brother cried, clinging to his sister's waist as he sobbed into her torn skirt over his lost brother. Sicily shook her head, as if she couldn't believe it as she cried. Spain, although, was lost for words. He didn't know what to say, and could feel his eyes growing heavy with tears of his own over the fallen Italian.

_There... There's no way..._ he thought, since the words refused to come out of his mouth. He hobbled over, as if to see if it really was true.

Seborga was dead.

"I... I'm so sorry..." Spain finally managed to say. Italy looked up from his sister's skirt, a bit of snot running down his face with his tears. He didn't want to look, but the sight of his brother was just too hard to look away.

"B-But what about R-Romano?" He blurts out, looking around with his brown eyes. Sicily and Spain looked around as well. There was no sign of the Southern Italian that could be seen.

"Does... I can't tell if that's a good thing or not," Sicily mutters. "I mean, if he got away, then he's okay, but..."

"Oh God, he isn't dead behind the bush is he? ROMANO!" Italy started to blubber like a baby once again. Sicily slowly stroked his auburn hair, trying her best to comfort him.

"I'm sure he's okay Italy. He probably went to go get help," She reassured, though she looked over at Spain, as if he knew where the other brother was. Spain didn't respond right away, since he was not sure himself.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine. Like Sicily said, he probably went to go get some help, and he will be back any second," He says in the most reassuring voice he could muster. Italy looked a little more relaxed, although that didn't keep him from calling out Romano's name.

"Romano? Are you back yet? Seborga's dead, and we are hurt, and please just say something so I know you're there!" He cries out. Then he grew silent, as if waiting for a signal. All was quiet for a moment, absolute silence taking over.

Then, there was a choke.

"What was that?" Sicily panicked, taking a step back with Italy close behind. The choking sounds continued, the sounds gargling and groaning fallowing in pursuit.

"Romano?"

"Italy, I don't think that's Romano," Spain exclaims, sweat starting to form on his head as he tried to prepare himself to run. What ever it was sounded quite dangerous. Sicily took a couple of deep breaths as she looks down, and her eye catches on Seborga's twitching arm.

"Seborga, he is okay!" She exclaims, her eyes wide in surprise as a smile spread across her face. Of course, the smile went away as quickly as it did when Seborga's body continued to shake, as if he was having some trouble moving. The movement was almost... unnatural.

That didn't stop the brother though.

"Seborga! Thank goodness you are okay, I just knew you weren't really dead," Italy is now crying with tears of joy, and his body was no longer shaking from the sadness he had felt only a few moments ago. The noises erupting from his mouth almost sounded like small laughter, as if it was a miracle that Seborga was getting up.

That is, until Seborga faced him.

"Seborga? You don't look so good," Italy comments stupidly, almost oblivious. For him, he saw only his brother. For Sicily, she also saw her brother, although in a way that made her feel unsafe to be anywhere close. For Spain, he wasn't sure what he was looking at, his eyes settled on the greenish hue of Seborga's decomposing skin. The choking brother's head twitched left and right, shakily facing Italy with a hungry look in his almost sightless eyes. Suddenly, something seemed to click within the Spaniard, enough to make him reach forward and yank Italy back by the collar of his shirt.

"Get back, Italy!" He cries out. He had reacted just in time, as Seborga's rotting arm snapped outward as he tried to grab Italy, his broken-like jaw doing a snapping-like motion as he attacked. Sicily screeches alongside her brother.

"That's no Seborga!" She cries out, taking a step backward when Seborga reaches out again. Italy had already ran off, his loud screams fading away as he ran into the trees. His sister, however, fell back flat on her butt as her heel trips over a piece of the car that was lying right behind her.

She is screeching, trying her best to scoot back as her legs kicked out. Seborga's body was crawling towards her, the choking sounds croaking out loudly as blood squirted from his throat to her boots. She scooted back until her back hit a tree, and from there, her Italian blubbering began to spew.

"Get back, GET BACK! Someone help me- leave me alone!" She shrieked whatever came to her mind, her leg kicking outwards to connect with Seborga's jaw. That didn't stop him, however, as he grabbed a hold of her leg with one of his chilled hands.

From there, it became quite a blur. Whether it was from the blood lost from her head or the fear putting her out, all Sicily remembered was having to cover her face with her arms as blood because to splatter all over her. There was screaming, someone else's screams, as well as Seborga's choking cries that were heard over her own screams. her chest was heaving, and the grip Seborga had had suddenly released it's grasp. She had hardly enough time to look at what happened when a hand grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" It was Spain who had spoke, a few globs of blood splattered all over his clothes and face, a piece of heavy metal in his hand that was dripping with the red substance as well. His free hand struggled to help the frightened Sicilian up from the ground, and the pain shooting from his leg wasn't helping at all.

Thankfully Sicily was able to respond quickly to his urgent cry, her gloved hands grabbing hold of his arm as she tried to help him run away as well. She hadn't bothered to look back at what had become of Seborga- as far as she knew, that thing was the Seborga she once knew at all.

"What's happening? What happened to Seborga?" It turned out that Italy had only hid in the bushes a couple of feet away from the entire mess, peeking out only to see Spain hobbling way from the site, holding onto Sicily for support.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to go," Spain manages to say, looking over his shoulder as they all fled further into the trees. Seborga's body had now been completely broken apart because of him, his head bashed inward in the most repulsive of ways. He didn't know what had come over him- after Italy had taken off, the Spaniard almost took off after him if Sicily hadn't tripped over. Whatever that thing was wasn't Seborga, and as if on instinct he had picked up the closest thing to him and tried to beat it off of the girl. He didn't mean to bash it's temples inward, though, but at least it made it release it's grip on Sicily.

"What in the world was that, because it definitely wasn't Seborga! He may have looked like him, but Seborga never attacks like that!" Italy was rambling, having to take deep breaths in between his words. His whole chest was hurting, and he was slowing down dramatically, almost to the same speed Spain could walk at that moment. It just hurt to much to breath, let alone run.

"I don't know. I don't know what that was," Spain struggled to say as he and Sicily came to a stop. He collapsed against a tree, using his arm to prop himself up so he didn't fall to the ground. Sicily buried her face in her hands for a moment, just before looking up. She was crying all over again as her eyes were starting to turn pink and puffy, her make-up smearing a bit as well now.

"What are we going to do? Do we go to the police about this? Or do we find an ambulance for Seborga?" She was saying, running her fingers through her curly hair. Spain looked over at her sadly.

"Cee, I don't think the doctor's are going to be able to help your brother," he says, his eyes meeting hers for a second. Sicily sniffs, the tears still running down her cheeks as she shakes her head.

"I don't know! This... this is all just..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Everything had just happened much to fast. The car crash, her knee, Seborga... everything.

"And we still don't even know what happened to Romano," Italy cries, gripping his auburn locks with his fingers. The other too were losing it already, and Spain knew he had to do something. He stood up straight the best he could, held his hands up, and tried to give the best smile he could muster.

"Okay, now we all just need to take a deep breath, okay? You know,_ spell_," He says as calmly as he could, although a slight bit of shakiness could be heard. Although it seemed to work, as both Italy and Sicily both took a couple of deep breaths. The air became less tense as their minds finally began to settle.

"Now that we are calm, we can figure something out," he says, staggering over to them. "Does anyone have a phone on them?"

"No. I think it got destroyed in the car accident," Sicily says in a shy way, wiping her eyes on her sleeve again. Spain felt his pockets real quick, feeling nothing within them.

"Yeah, I think mine to," he said grimly. Italy, however, was smiling like a fool.

"Don't worry, I have mine on me! Yay~" he cheers. Spain and Sicily both sigh in relief, beaming at the Italian as he quickly dials a number. It doesn't take ling before he speaks to the person on the other line.

"Ciao? Yes, I would like one large pepperoni-"

"Italy!" Sicily cried out, snatching the phone from him. "We need _help, _not a _pizza!_" Italy whimpered a bit, holding his hand back out.

"B-but I'm so hungry..." he pouts. Sicily hands the phone to Spain.

"Maybe we should let _Spain_ make the call," She says, giving her brother a hard look. Italy frowns and looks away slightly. Spain cleared his throat slightly, chewing on his thumbnail as he held the phone up to his ear. He hastily dialed 9-1-1, and he hoped to get a quick response, but all he heard was a long beeping sound.

"Disconnected?" he mumbles, redialing quickly. Again, there was only the long beep without any ringing at all. he hangs up, and then looks at Sicily and Italy.

"Well?" Sicily asks. Spain shrugs, hanging the phone back to Italy.

"There was no answer. It was like the line was completely disconnected or something," he replied. Sicily gasps slightly, her eyes widening a bit. True, a bit dramatic, but there being no answer from the police at all was quite nerving. Italy frowns, about so say something until his phone started to vibrate. He answers almost immediately.

"Ciao?" he says in uncertainty. There was a voice heard on the other line, kind of deep yet loud at the same time. Spain and Sicily glance at each other when Italy's face suddenly brightens up,

"Germany? Is that really you? Oh thank goodness, we have been needing to get help for a while now," Italy says, happy little squeals in his tone. Sicily's face brightens as well as she looks over at her brother.

"Germany? We passed by him on the way, didn't we? You know, before we crashed?" Sicily asked. Italy didn't respond to her, holding up a finger to tell her to wait a second.

"You already knew that? Really? Wow, you are good, you know that?" Italy says. "Say, you didn't happen to see Roma- you want me to what?" he suddenly sounds confused.

"What is it Italy? Are you losing connection or something?" Spain asks, his head tilting a bit. Italy shook his head.

"He wants us to duck," he says, sounding a tad confused. Spain was just about to ask why, when Sicily had suddenly screeched once again.

"LOOK OUT!" she screams. Both Italy and Spain turn their heads, their eyes widening at the sight of two other people. However, they were not actual people, due to the way they staggered and how their skin was a dissolving greenish color. Blood spewed from their mouths just like it had from Seborga's, as they walked forward. Spain had started to take a few steps back, wishing he had held onto the metal piece he had before as the... things... lurched forward with their hungry eyes and snapping jaws.

"RUN!" Italy cries, turning around to race off like he had before. Of course, that was until the gunshots were heard.

* * *

**Like I promised, I had the next chapter out as soon as I could have managed :) Please review~**


End file.
